Kingdark's orphanage bunny idea's that didn't work out
by Kingdark
Summary: One shots idea's, several-shot idea's or basically when I write something, but it wasn't good enough to publish as a separate story. All idea's are adoptable if you credit me. Rated M to be safe.
1. Konoha's dark hero

Kingdark's Orphanage of bunny's that didn't work out.

FOREWORD

This story will have story idea's. Idea's I had that I couldn't work with, or simply an idea that I wrote down. Each idea may be adopted BUT I only require you to credit me. You can copy paste this word by word, but I also require you to add something to it. You can't copy paste the story, and just leave it at that. Each story idea, will include notes or idea's, or a timeline that will basically tell you where it was going.

Konoha's Dark hero

Warning: I should warn you that this is a **dark** Naruto story. I hope to avoid some of the usual cliché's so wish me luck.

Chapter one

From the moment the betrayal had happened, Naruto had kept to himself. Watching and observing, but above all, learning of his enemy's weaknesses. Because there wasn't a single doubt in Naruto's mind that he was surrounded by enemies. He did not know why the civilians hated him, but he had long ago decided that he couldn't care less. He had considered, to see this place destroyed, but that would require coming back here and this was something he would not do.

The betrayal was something, Naruto didn't like to think about. It was an event that as far as the officials were concerned, it had never happened. The betrayal of his kin. The betrayal of the few allies he had in this Log's forsaken place.

In the entire village, he had only a single ally left but they had done their hardest to make sure nobody knew. Nobody could know, because if they did, then their plans may come in jeopardy. A plan that they had been working on from the moment they had first met.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked quietly. He was standing on his father's stone head. Yet another secret he had discovered that he counted as a betrayal.

"I'm ready." His only friend in the village confirmed.

"Once we go on this path, there is no turning back. Between the two of us, nobody would think it odd I would go through with it, but you… They would blame me for you going with me."

"Boss… How many times have I told you this already? I'm with you to the end. I'm your tool. Your weapon. I will be your shield."

Naruto allowed himself a small smile and placed his hands together. "Dispel yourself and start running immediately. Once I commit to this action, we'll be some of the world's most wanted criminals in the known world."

Naruto's companion dispelled, showing that it was a Kage bunshin.

"Are you going to try and stop me? Betrayer?" Naruto's clone asked idly.

"N-Naruto… I…"

Naruto's clone just glared at the person who had joined them just after his friend had dispelled.

"If you, or anyone of Konoha comes to find me, expect to find an enemy of the state. I will give no quarter, will not listen to anything. They. Will. Die. Understand?"

Without waiting another moment, the clone finished the seal and activated the demolition charges he had hidden all over the place, but mostly focussed on civilian targets. Especially the bastards that had made his life a living hell. The only mercy he would grant them would be a swift painless death.

 **BOOOOOOOOM**

 **Hours away from Konoha…**

"It is done." Naruto said simply.

"You just singlehandedly dealt a harsher blow to Konoha than killing halve their military forces."

"I know." Naruto agreed. "Let's return to base. I have no doubt that they will be on our trail sooner rather than later and the only way they will stop is if we send them back the hunter's heads. Sans their body of course."

" _Of course."_ Naruto's friend, Konohamaru agreed. Naruto did not give his friend another chance to back out. Because he knew that his friend didn't want to. They had been talking about this in their own secret language for years. Konohamaru had known from the start that Naruto had been dead serious. It was for that reason that he had also realized that if he wanted to leave Konoha behind him, he could only do so when he was strong enough to defend himself. He hadn't been strong enough when the third Hokage died. Hadn't been strong enough when Sasuke left. He hadn't considered himself strong enough when he had returned after three years of absence.

Nothing that Jiraiya had said or done could have made him forget nor forgive about what had happened. The only mercy that Naruto would show Konoha was that he wouldn't consort with its enemies. He would be an enemy, but an enemy that would never confront them.

And now? Now, he was respected and feared with equal measure by people around the world. He had a friend, equal and partner in Kurama. If Naruto so desired, he could've destroyed Konoha with minimal effort.

X

This is a one shot, something against the usual clichés. This starts after the Naruto anime ends. Boruto will never, ever, exist. And thank the Log for that. Let's just say that I watched a few episodes of the Boruto anime and after seeing a few things, I went all 'nope' and I never watched anything again. I mean sure, it's nice to see how people act and all, how they evolved, how they look like now but… ANYWAY! This is how I would imagine the story going. The below are just rough time-lines and suggestions and aren't in story form. If you wish to adopt this idea, feel free to borrow any of it, or discard it all. Just credit me as the original author and you're golden.

After Konohamaru and Naruto leave, they hide in an old base that Naruto discovered on one of his missions. It's an old top secret base from his mother's village whirlpool. Nobody knows about it and it has a lot of seals to protect it.

The base is stocked with plenty of supplies and Naruto and Konohamaru only interact with the world through shadow clones for the next couple of months through the aid of the Hiraishin seals placed all around the world.

Naruto made sure to inform all the people he got to know over the years as to the REAL reasons why he left Konoha. Just because he wouldn't betray any 'real' secrets, didn't mean he wouldn't tell anyone that asked as to why he 'betrayed' his village he had claimed to love.

A lot of the countries are 'forced' to declare Naruto 'person no grata' which basically meant they would try to inform Konoha as soon as he was seen there. Unofficially, he could pretty much go and leave as he please.

Naruto and Hinata did date for awhile, but Hinata just couldn't deal with Naruto's 'darker' side when he hinted at her just how angry he was with Konoha.

Naruto admits to himself that if he and Hinata had worked out, then he may have left sleeping dragons lie, and he would just have become a Jounin and do as many missions as he could. Except that didn't happen either. Even one year after the war ended, Naruto still was technically a Genin. He had tried to ask for a field promotion but all he got were excuses in return. They claimed it would be pointless to promote him since he would become Hokage anyway but that didn't work in Naruto's opinion.

 **Try not to bash Konoha too much, since in my head, their 'excuses' are/were valid. Bureaucracy simply got in the way and they forgot to see it from Naruto's point of view.**

The 'betrayer' Naruto referred to earlier is Kakashi for various reasons. Again, Kakashi isn't perfect and he made plenty of mistakes. Valid reasons are that he wanted to pay his respect to the only connection of Obito left alive or that he just didn't know how to teach a Genin team. Since team seven was his first. The only experience in leading a Genin team was AnBu.

Anyway, Naruto and Konohamaru keep getting stronger as they push each other to their limits. Naruto refrains from using Kurama's power against Konohamaru, since that would be overkill. Naruto was also sure there would be a time where he couldn't rely on Kurama's power at all and he needed to rely on his own skillset.

Konohamaru:

This Konohamaru is damaged. His sensei, his team, Asuma, Kurenai and her unborn child all died. (pick your reason why, but make it realistic) The only person he had left was Naruto as his 'big brother.' Naruto didn't mind being Konohamaru's rock as he got over his loss. At some point, Konohamaru referred to himself as Naruto's tool and shield and while Naruto had tried hard to convince Konohamaru that he didn't need a tool, it failed.

Konohamaru is… complex. He isn't Haku, though references to Haku certainly could be made.

Long term plot

Now, you may be wondering: what is the long term plot?

Five years after Naruto left and after he send the heads and the bodies of the hunter nin send after him back to Konoha (separately, but in decent condition) Naruto's Kage bunshin is in one of the coastal cities. There, the clone stands witness of dozens of large ships he had never seen before, appear from beyond the horizon.

These ships did not negotiate, they simply opened fire with their advanced weaponry. These ships, let's say a dozen or so are only the front and the first hint of invasion. The coastal city is not very large, or very busy, but it is at the 'tip' of the continent, so as long as they control the sea's, they cannot be attacked from behind.

The people that are invading are being manipulated by Kabuto who was banished and left by ship with a few fanatic followers. Enough to crew a ship. Kabuto, who isn't entirely sane himself, but knows how to handle it well, twisted the facts around, to make his home land seem that it desperately needs firm leadership.

Of course, there are plenty of admirals/generals/people/politicians that see his new land as an excellent way to make money. After all, Naruto never was very industrialized was it?

This foreign land has chakra too, but uses it differently. They are much more advanced in technology. They power this technology with chakra. (think fairy tail when they drive that car early on)

The weapons they use are 'bonded' to them and can 'evolve/mutate/change' as they get into battles.

When they are invaded, the shinobi are crippled by internal politics and distrust of each other and especially of Konoha.

Naruto decides he wants nothing to do with it, until Konohamaru gets dangerously hurt or dies. (the latter is permanent, but an excellent way to give him reason for revenge. The first could 'force' him back to Konoha, but that could backfire on him as well. That too will depend if he does indeed kills the hunter nin or if he simply defeats them in humiliation ways.

Eventually, the shinobi get their act together, they push back the invader, but by the time they do, they have dug themselves in too deeply and eventually, an uneasy cease fire is agreed to. By this time, the leadership of the other side, has realized that it was manipulated by Kabuto (who has made his own allies and is untouchable for whatever reason you use.)

The betrayal

This is actually pretty simple. Naruto had kin in Konoha; Kin that refused to acknowledge Naruto's existence as kin. They talked to him, were friendly, but they refused any familial connection. Naruto could have gotten over that, if it weren't for the fact that they were at the same time also incredibly POSESSIVE of him. He was Uzumaki, so he was theirs. Yet, at the same time, they wouldn't acknowledge him as kin.

To make matters worse, Naruto became friends with one of the Uzumaki left and the other Uzumaki murdered his friend. To make it even worse, the Uzumaki also allied themselves with the Uchiha in their attempt of rebellion and were executed for their trouble. Naruto was spared because well… Kurama you know?


	2. HP - RDR edition

Same rules as before. Credit me with the idea, and you may adopt this story. I'm not asking for much am I? It's pretty cliché and overdone, which is why I never posted it. It's also, very, very short. Barely about 1.340 words.

Harry Potter and his unwanted adventures

Kingdark: This is story that uses the 'world hopping trope' where Harry ends up in an alternative past on a different Earth. This Earth has TWO moons instead of one. One moon is the same lifeless rock that Harry had always known and the other clearly has signs of an alien civilization on it. When Harry arrives on earth, contact has yet to be made. The second and more important major difference is that through the meddling of a dark wizard, he managed to open just a little over two dozen portals all over the world, leading to what the wizard had hoped places where the dark wizard could recruit an army to do whatever dark wizards did when the are victorious. Unfortunately, the dark wizard in his arrogance had overlooked the fact that whatever or whoever was on the other side could take exception to portals being opened in their territory and could decide to invade instead. This led to the statute of secrecy being not just broken but shattered beyond repair.

'Muggle' military forces responded to these invasions and for a while, the world was united. There was no time for old grudges when they were being threatened with extinction. One by one, the portals were being closed by witches and wizards until the last one was sealed. This left hundreds of thousands of angry invaders who realized that they had been cut off from their homes. A fragile cease fire was agreed to, followed by an even more 'delicate' peace agreement. It is ten years after the agreements were made that Harry Potter would arrive, just at the turn of the century, in the year 1900.

 **Important note:** As of the time of writing this, red dead redemption 2 (the prequel to red dead redemption) has NOT yet been released. I don't know anything about the events, so I am making my own decisions. Furthermore, considering the invasion and you know, the TWO moons, everything will be a bit different anyway.

Paragraph from the Journal of the President of the magical republic, Harry Potter.

What do you do when you suddenly find yourself in the year 1910, decades before you yourself would be born? A past you are familiar with. A past where you have confirmed that certain people have been born. What would you do, when you realize that you could MURDER the fuck out of Adolf Hitler and stop the first and perhaps even the second world war from happening? What would you do, when you realize that the events from ten years before, had changed so much that for all you knew, Adolf Hitler could be the savior of the world? These are just some of the questions I asked myself. I still don't have an answer for most of them.

X

Chapter one

Harry stared at the sky with an open mouth in overwhelming shock. Yesterday, he had gone to bed in number twelve after having solved another case as a private investigator. Harry had gone straight to auror training after he had finally graduated in the year 2000. The training lasted a full year, where he was taught all the tricks and spells an auror needed to know. After his training was completed, he served for three years as an auror. During those three years, he worked the job to the best of his abilities and it was during those three years where he had gone from a junior auror to just a promotion short of becoming the director. That position would translate to a desk job where he would rarely be away from the ministry. Not something Harry wanted.

Harry had considered accepting the promotion, knowing that with that position, he could do a lot of good, but at the same time, he also knew that he would be bound by a lot of rules, that restricted what he could do when it came to 'pureblooded' criminals.

In the end, it was this that had led to him quitting. It was a lose-lose situation to him and a win-win situation for the bigots. Either he got promoted and would stop meddling with pureblood plans, legal or not or he resigned and lost all legal authority to do something at all.

Harry decided that he preferred resigning on his own terms, then continue serving a ministry that hadn't learned anything from the conflict against Voldemort. The first couple of months after resigning, he studied anything and everything that caught his interest, catching up on runes and Arithmancy. He travelled around the world, and basically played tourist to satisfy his curiosity. It was during his 'exploration' of America, that he met several private investigators that he decided that they had most of the perks he wanted and very few downsides. That led him to starting the process to becoming a private investigator himself alongside a couple of friends.

He had two offices, one in the muggle world and one in diagon alley. But it was the office in the muggle world that delivered most of his income. The one in diagon alley had very few clients. The few that did come looking for his help had cases that were barely worth accepting. His office in the muggle world on the other hand was highly successful.

He had gone to bed, after congratulating himself on solving another case successfully and allowing himself the rare treat of a glass of fire whiskey. Harry had found himself waking up in the great hall at Hogwarts, where he had met some kind of… Well, he wasn't sure what to call it, but he was given some instructions and then he found himself in yet another location in the blink of an eye. Literally. He had blinked and where he had been in the great hall before he blinked, he found himself in the middle of the desert after he blinked.

To make things even weirder, something whispered a cryptical message in his ear: ' **You will find that you will be compensated for the actions we have asked you to take.'**

" _At least, I can be grateful that I never stopped studying magic in general."_ Harry reflected.

Which brought him to what he was doing right here, right _now._ Staring. He stared with open mouth, speechless at the sky. Because right there, where only a single moon should be, there were _**TWO**_.

"Toto, I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore." Harry muttered to himself.

Inhaling deeply, Harry let it out slowly and forced himself to calm down. _"Okay, Harry, calm down and take stock. Find out where you are. Find out_ _ **when**_ _you are. Find out what resources you have and go from there. Step one: pat yourself down and see what you have."_

Wasting no time, Harry patted himself down and found a bundle of dollars in his pocket. He counted them and noted that he had a hundred dollars to his name.

" _That's something at least. Better a hundred bucks than being flat out broke."_

Moving on, Harry found to his disappointment that this was it. Shaking his head, Harry knew he had to start walking. It was dark and since he was clearly in a desert, that meant there were all kinds of dangerous predators around.

" _Actually, now that my eyes are getting used to the darkness, I think I see a campfire out in the distance."_

Hurrying, Harry started walking at a brisk pace and when he got close enough, he could sense the wards protecting the area. They were powerful too, from the feel of it.

Chapter end

Fandom: **Massive AU: R** ed **D** ead **R** edemption

Cost price note: I researched the prices of common things.

Unlocked powers

Summon reinforced staff glider: **Enabled.**

Airbending: **Enabled**

Hammerspace: **Enabled**


	3. When you wake up in another world

Same as before. Give me credit for the original story and make sure to ADD things to what I have already written.

With nothing but a piece of paper as a clue…

Chapter 01

Harry had seen a lot of things in his life but dreaming about a Deity offering him power without any strings attached was weird. Dreaming about something like that when you had just dropped into bed after drinking yourself silly, now that was a whole different kettle of fish.

The piece of paper had a short message, confirming that he really had been drunk out of his mind. Apparently, he had _**asked**_ for his powers to be weakened and to only be given a clue instead of just knowing how it worked.

 **Mr Potter,**

Just as we agreed, you only have a piece of paper with the powers you chosen and a short description as a clue to what they do. Every single power was weakened to their barest minimum, so the description may not be entirely accurate. You can increase the strength of your power by finding and absorbing special items I've spread across the world. Be cautious of others like yourself though, for they will be hunting the items as well as you. Oh, and don't forget about the other factions that will be hunting you. I really don't know why you would insist on that. Even after all this time, I still don't understand mortals!

Enjoy your powers!

God

" _Seriously, if this really was… God, how could He not know I was drunk out of my mind?"_ Harry wondered with a frown. Harry looked over the powers and their description.

" _Okay, so keeping in mind that the descriptions won't be entirely truthful since I_ _ **apparently**_ _demanded that they be weakened, at least drunk me still chose some pretty useful powers."_

Kingdark: overkill much? What was I thinking when I wrote this?

Summon weapon: Summon any weapon a Human can carry or use.

Summon Armor: Summon anything that can be worn or can be classified as clothes.

Weapon mastery: Wield your summoned weapon with perfection without risking you kill yourself.

Regeneration: You heal really, fast.

Reincarnation: Not even death will stop you. Wake up as a random person, at a random age.

Shadow mastery: Control the shadows.

Divine engineer: Know technology.

Creator: Summon tools or resources after analysing it.

Biokinetic: Ultimate control over biology.

Lord of the wilds: Talk to an animal.

Divine guardian: You can summon a guardian to act as your servant.

Gift of tongue: You know how to read, write and understand languages.

Shapeshifter: Change your appearance.


	4. HP title pending

This is an alternative version of an earlier chapter. It is similar but longer. If you want to use this, feel free, but like always, make sure to give me credit for the original idea/chapter.

Harry Potter and his unwanted adventures

Excerpt from the Journal of the unofficial president of the commonwealth, Harry Potter

What do you do when you find yourself forced into a situation where you are forced to act whether you like it or not? What do you **do** when you are forcefully 'given' a powerup? What do you DO when you end up in a do or die situation? I'll tell you what you do, you do whatever it takes to get passed that point and then you give your 'benefactor' and I say _**that**_ with as much sarcasm as is humanly possible, the middle finger.

Chapter one

Harry stared at the wreckage with an open mouth in overwhelming shock. He had gone to bed in number twelve after an exhausting but fulfilling day as a private investigator after about two years as an auror. A single year where he had gone through auror training and then another as an auror and then he was moved up the ranks quick.

His colleagues had resented how fast he had gone up the ranks even if he could back everything up with skill and experience. But Harry hadn't been able to tolerate the slow bureaucracy, the disgusting politics and the even more repulsive bigotry. It hadn't taken him long to realize that he was rapidly approaching a desk job. In fact, he had been just a single promotion away from a desk job at which point he decided to simply resign.

The months that followed had him studying everything that caught his interest and then some. He travelled around the world, visited old ruins with magical connections and just had fun for a few years. After exploring America for a couple of months and after more than a few encounters with private investigators, he decided that he liked the sound of that. So, he decided to become a private investigator himself.

He had two offices, one in the muggle world and one in diagon alley but most of his clients didn't come from there though. People didn't take him seriously for various reasons one reason being that he did 'muggle jobs' as well.

Anyway, yesterday he had gone to bed after successfully solving another case and then he had 'woken up' in what appeared to be the great hall at Hogwarts. There he had met some kind of… Well, he wasn't sure what to call it, but he was given a set of orders and was then 'sent off' without giving him a choice in the matter.

Just before he was sent off, he was told, but more as an afterthought than anything else that he would be 'compensated' with a few… Advantages, powers and, or abilities that would prove to be extremely useful in the future.

Harry thanked his lucky stars that he hadn't stopped studying anything and everything that caught his interest. Even with his magic alone, he would be a terrifying enemy to have.

Harry wasn't sure what counted as 'advantages, powers and or abilities that would prove to be extremely useful in the future. Because that implied that his magic by itself wouldn't be enough and _**that**_ meant shit was about to hit the fan.

Which brought him to what he was doing right here, right _now._ Staring. He stared with open mouth, speechless at the destruction around him.

" _What could've happened to cause…_ _ **This?**_ _"_

" _Okay, first things first, establish where and when I am."_

Grimacing, Harry began co cast the tempus spell, slowly and almost against his will. This spell would tell him where he was, when he was and if possible, his general location.

' _Tempus'_ Harry muttered.

 _10-01-2277, near vault 111_

 _(About a year before the MC leaves the vault.)_

" _What's vault one eleven?"_ Harry wondered. He looked around and saw nothing that stood out.

" _Never mind that. Right now, I need shelter, food, water and more importantly, I need information."_

Looking around, Harry walked around slowly, taking in every detail and finally noticed something. There was some kind of… Hatch? With the numbers one eleven, so Harry presumed that this must be the entrance. Probing it with his magic, Harry tried to get a sense of what was going on, but the door acted like a solid wall in more way than one. He could sense nothing. The only thing he knew that there was a pit that went a very long way downwards but aside from that, he couldn't be sure of anything.

" _Right, so let's take in the situation. Fact one: I have only the clothes on my back. That's bad. Fact two: at least it was a non-magical case, so I'm not wearing my robes. That's good. Fact three: I'm not wearing my heavily enchanted, expensive but worth it robes that could protect me from pretty much_ _ **anything**_ _so that's bad. Conclusion: I won't stand out and I'll have to enchant these clothes myself and I'm_ _ **terrible**_ _at enchanting."_ Harry nodded to himself. He could recover from that eventually.

" _At least I still have my enchanted glasses, so that'll give me an edge. However, this means I have zero resources to trade with. I'm sure that with the aid of my magic, I can repair things and sell that to get me some money."_

Looking around, Harry confirmed that he was alone and allowed himself to pace. It let him think better with fewer distractions.

" _With my wand, I am never without a weapon, but I don't want to advertise that I have magic as my ally. That means I need something to replace my wand, but it must be obvious enough that I'm clearly armed. Still, you don't bring a staff to a gunfight."_

Thinking about it for a few moments, Harry decided that he could do no wrong if he carried a staff with him. At first sight it wouldn't be very useful if he encountered someone with a gun, but the point was to make it clear he was armed. Besides, the staff was meant to serve as a distraction.

Nodding to himself, Harry looked around a little further and it didn't take him long to find a small… Well, it wasn't big enough by a long shot to call it a town, it couldn't even be called a village. In fact, it looked like an isolated neighborhood.

" _Well, it's better than nothing and hopefully, I can find a magazine or a newspaper that could clue me in to what the fuck happened here. I think I will take a more…_ _ **Subtle**_ _approach and use stealth first, to see if there are any humans around. But before that…"_

Looking around, Harry found himself a nice-looking rock and transfigured it into a staff. Another piece of rubble served to fasten it to his back or to place it in some kind of scabbard.

Harry then activated the enchantments he had paid a large amount of money for, they transfigured themselves into nonmagical military armor.

It was at that moment that he experienced a moment of 'déjà vu' and then he just knew that he could summon a staff. A reinforced staff that could double as a broom or a glider. It just required him to _**need**_ it and it would appear in his hand.

Harry realized immediately that the staff served several purposes. First, it could serve as a walking stick or a cane. Second, he could hide his wand in it. Then there was the fact that he could use the staff to bash someone's head in if they pissed him off.

" _What's next, a shapeshift ability to give me the cliché long beard?"_ Harry thought sarcastically.

With just a _**thought**_ , the staff appeared in his hand and it was then that Harry realized something else. He knew how to _**use**_ the damn thing. Something he **hadn't** known before.

" _Okay, I'll admit, this'll come in handy."_ Harry thought absently. Having access to air reconnaissance whenever he wanted was very useful. Knowing how to use the staff was useful as well.

" _The problem is that you don't bring a sword to a gun fight. Or a staff in this matter."_ Harry thought with a resigned sigh. Still, he had his magic which was a very powerful advantage by itself.

" _Okay, first things first, go and see if anyone is in that neighborhood and if nobody is around, I'll stake my claim on it. I'm sure I can scavenge a lot from the trashed homes."_

Having decided what to do, Harry cautiously approached the from the back, casting _'Homenum Revelio'_ occasionally, to make sure he knew if there was anyone around. But there was nothing. Not a single human life sign was around.

" _If there is nobody around, why is it then that I'm hearing someone using machinery?"_ Harry wondered. Cautiously, he continued his approach and then he stared at what was clearly a robot of some kind, doing some pointless garden work.

Looking around, Harry made sure to memorize a location a good distance away from it, just in case he had to get away in a hurry. Then, Harry retraced his steps and walked around so he would approach the robot openly.

As he continued his approach, the robot was oblivious and continued what it was doing.

" _I really hope this isn't one of those murderous robots."_ Harry thought to himself.

"Excuse me?" Harry said, when there was a second of silence.

The robot turned around faster than Harry thought was possible, and it held up its gardening tools in a vaguely threatening manner. Then it addressed him in what appeared to be a clear British accent.

"Hello sir. Who might you be?" The robot asked.

"My name is Harry, and I am…" Harry paused for a moment, to think of the best way to describe it.

"…Lost. One moment I was in my home and then I was up that hill." Harry pointed to where he had come from.

"You're not from the vault, are you?" The robot questioned.

"The vault? Since I don't know what you're talking about, I would say, that I'm not." Harry responded.

"I see." The robot muttered.

"What is it that you wish of me?" It asked when several moments had passed.

"Well, I need shelter for the night at least." Harry admitted.

"And since it appears to be that there is nobody else around… I would like to make this place my home…. If you don't mind that is."

"You may make any of the homes aside from this one, your home. This one is off limits." The robot said after a moment.

"…But where are my manners? I'm sure that if I had a mother and not programmer as a parent, she would be appalled at my bad manners. My name is Codsworth."

"It's nice to meet you Codsworth." Harry responded. "Would you mind answering some questions for me?"

"As you wish." The robot responded simply.

"…What happened to the world? When I went to bed last night, this…" And Harry waved around vaguely.

"…Hadn't happened."

"Nuclear bombs happened sir." The robot answered with a shrug. "I don't know who dropped the first bomb but… Does it really matter now?"

"I suppose not." Harry muttered. "When did it happen, because it can't have happened within the last fifty years, or I'd be dead right now."

"Two hundred and ten years. Give or take a couple of months." Codsworth responded.

"Okay. Thank you. Now, I'm going to see what I can salvage. I think I'll take the home across yours, if you don't mind?"

"No, sir. As long, you don't touch this house, I couldn't care less what you do with the rest. The house across this one is a good choice, sir. When the bombs had just fallen, I busied myself with preparing a few things, but I realized the futility of it very quickly. All humans were vaporized when the bombs fell and even, I am not immune to radiation."

Nodding absently, Harry wondered if he should put the damn thing out of its misery.

" _Note to self, make sure to repair all windows and doors and put locks on them."_ Harry thought.

"This place is still in pretty good shape at first glance." Harry noted.

 **Then it seemed** like the world came to a full stop. Like someone or something had realized that something was wrong. Harry got a feeling that whatever or whoever had just literally stopped the world just got embarrassed when they realized he/it or she just made a mistake. Because he certainly got a strong 'oops' impression.

Then the world blurred and shifted, and he found himself in a completely different location. Like, literally completely different. Where before he had been in a modern looking suburb, now he appeared to be in what seemed to be the old west.

Chapter end

Fandom: **Fallout 4 / Female MC**

Discovered powers

I can summon a reinforced staff which can be switched to a glider. **Enabled.**

Airbending: **Enabled**

Hammerspace: **Enabled**


End file.
